Reflection
by Firenza
Summary: Zhane reflects on his tumultuous relationship with Karone. One Shot. ZhaneKarone. KaroneKai.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to PRiS or PRLG. I do, however, own this story._

_A/N: Companion piece to Life. (Which I still haven't fixed yet!) _

_Zhane reflects on his tumultuous relationship with Karone. One Shot. ZhaneKarone. KaroneKai._

**Reflection **

Karone was more than my wife. She was a mother, a sister, a daughter, and a friend. At one point she was even a sorceress named Astronema, the Princess of Evil. She was also the second Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Most people are surprised to learn that Karone was married twice. Her first husband Kai died in a mining explosion on Mirinoi. Their marriage was a great shock to everyone who knew them. Well, not everyone. Just, Andros and I. Kai had disliked Karone from the day he met her and found out that she had been Astronema because he was present during the Countdown to Destruction. But, that all changed when Kai really got to know her. He fell hopelessly in love with her just as I had three years before. Karone married Kai on a bright sunny day on their new home planet, Mirinoi. And, unfortunately, I had to watch it all happen. Andros and his wife, Ashley, brought me with them to visit Karone. They had no idea that Karone was already seeing someone else. I think they secretly hoped that Karone and I would work out our differences and get back together. I know that's what I secretly wanted.

I think Karone and Kai decided to get married so quickly because Karone wanted her brother to give her away at the wedding. Trips to Mirinoi would be very rare because of the great distance between it and Earth. Ashley and two of Karone's teammates were bridesmaids. Kai asked if I would like to participate in the wedding but I politely declined. I don't think Karone had told Kai I was her ex-boyfriend at that point because Kai wasn't as nice to me two days later.

Karone and Kai were married for four years. During that time Karone gave birth to their only son, Kevin. I watched, unhappily, from afar as they lived their life together. I often dreamed that I was Kai, married to Karone and the father of her child. Sometimes when I talked to her, I thought I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. But, I could never be sure. It was probably just wishful thinking on my part. There were times when I knew I still loved Karone and there were times when I hated her for marrying someone else.

To distract myself from Karone, I began an intergalactic love affair with a princess named Celestria. Andros and Ashley didn't approve but I was acting out. So, I really didn't care what they thought. Apparently, Ashley grew so frustrated with my behavior that she called Karone on the video phone to complain. Karone then called and yelled at me. She didn't want me to alienate the only family I had left. I became angry and coolly told her that my life was none of her business. I wasn't prepared for Karone's tears. I apologized immediately but she just shook her head slowly, she knew I was right. I felt so terrible that I gently confided that my life would always be her business. She smiled sadly and said that she gave up that right a long time ago. I responded that I was the one who cut her from my life and that I still regret it. She told me that she wanted us to be friends again and I said that I would like that. Then we talked for three hours about our lives and our dreams. I asked her about her son and she asked me about Andros and Ashley's daughter, Karazon. We talked nearly everyday. She told me everything. She really enjoyed talking about her job at the daycare and her friends, Maya and Kendrix. Apparently, they had really fascinating love lives. She even described an important mining project Kai was working in great detail. And then, she would ask me about Celestria and I always told her the truth. Celestria was crazy and fun. But, the kind of girl you date casually, not marry. Karone really seemed relieved.

I guess I should try and explain Karone's relationship with Kai. It's not that she didn't love him. I truly believe that she did. But she just didn't love him like she loved me. And Kai couldn't love her the way I did. He loved all the good parts of her: the teacher and the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I loved those parts, too. But I also loved Karone when she was Astronema. I could accept the dark side of Karone. I could accept all the bad things that she had done as Astronema and love her anyway. But, Kai could never do that because he hated Astronema and everything she had done. He could never love that side of Karone and he could never understand everything she went through to be who she is today. I could understand. I was there and I helped her through it. But I wasn't perfect. I was ready to move on with my life and I wanted Karone to be ready, too. I wanted to leave my old life behind and start a new one. But Karone couldn't do that until she made up for the sins of Astronema. I should have tried harder to understand and I never should have pushed her away. But, it's so painful when you realize your love isn't enough for someone, that **you're** not enough for someone. The more I thought about the mistakes I made in my relationship with Karone, the more I realized that I wanted her back. But, she was married and I had to respect that.

A few months later when Andros and Ashley told me they were going to see Karone again, I told them to have fun. I knew if I saw her again I couldn't be held responsible for what I would do. So, I stayed behind. I think Ashley understood but Andros was confused. All I told him in explanation was she's married. And, it's different now. Ashley must have spoken to Karone when they arrived on Mirinoi because Karone called me a few nights later. She apologized and told me that what she was doing wasn't fair. She hadn't meant to lead me on. She had no intention of leaving Kai. I responded that I would never ask her to do that. And she smiled and said that she knew that but. . . . "What?" I asked her. "Our friendship has become dangerous. Old feelings were resurfacing and that wasn't right. I love him, Zhane, and I can't do this anymore." The video screen went blank and then two words appeared: **END TRANSMISSION**. Those words haunted me for the next six months. I knew what they really meant.The end of our relationship.

I ran away again and I almost asked Celestria to marry me but I realized how stupid that would be. I didn't love her; I just wanted to put as much distance as possible between myself and my feelings for Karone. So I decided to go back to KO-35 and seek some advice from Kinwon. He told me to be patient and the answers would come. So, I traveled from planet to planet searching for something, anything to help me get over Karone. As I traveled farther away from Earth and KO-35, where my memories of Karone were strongest, I unwittingly traveled closer to Mirinoi. Andros was worried about me. He tried to communicate with me telepathically but I always blocked him from my thoughts. Instead, I tortured myself daily with thoughts of Karone and Kai. Until, one day when I received a telepathic message from her. It was a simple statement that broke my heart and put it back together all in one instant. _I need you. _All my resolve to stay away from her melted and I sped toward Mirinoi, telling her only: _I'm coming. _Andros also contacted me and this time I let him through. _Karone's husband is dead. Ashley and I are going to Mirinoi but we're afraid we won't be able to get there in time for the funeral. Please go to her, she needs you now._

When she saw me, she almost smiled. I held her for a long time and she cried softly into my shoulder. After a while, she wanted to know how I gotten here so quickly and I told her that I was close by on Veda when she contacted me. Andros and Ashley arrived one week after the funeral. I wasn't there to great them because I had taken Kevin to the park. Kendrix, who was suspicious of my motives, came with us. After a few weeks Kendrix realized that even though I still loved Karone I would never to anything to dishonor the her husband's memory or hurt Kevin. And I didn't. I was a friend to Karone. I didn't try to seduce her or try to get her to forget about Kai. I held her when she cried and talked with her about her life with Kai whenever she needed me to. Kevin and I even became close. In time, I grew to love him as if he were my own son.

Karone was unsure about her future but the relationships Kevin had developed with Andros, Ashley, and I helped her make the decision to leave Mirinoi and to go back to Earth. She shared many tear-filled goodbyes with her fellow Galaxy Rangers and her friends on Mirinoi. She promised Kendrix that she would always stay in touch and that she would bring Kevin back to Mirinoi to visit them. Kendrix pulled me aside just before lift off and told me to take care of them. I promised that I always would. I climbed aboard the Megaship and waited for Karone. Together, we took one last look at Mirinoi. That was the last time we ever saw it. Three years later, the planet was destroyed as it crossed through a portal to enter the Lost Galaxy. Everyone on the planet was killed. For weeks, Karone and Kevin were inconsolable. Karone grieved for the home she had loved and defended while Kevin grieved for his last remaining connections to his father. The rest of us could only stand silently by.

But I skipped the part where Karone and I got married about a year and a half after we left Mirinoi. I was very proper about the whole proposal thing. I took Andros and Kevin out to lunch and formally asked for their permission to marry Karone. Andros jokingly said he had to think about it but Kevin said yes immediately. Andros laughed and said I could have his permission then too. We were married two days later because I could not wait for Karone to be my wife.

Our son, Aaron, was born on Karone's 28th birthday. A few weeks after Mirinoi was destroyed. Aaron helped ease some of my family's pain. Nothing lessens the pain of death more than the joy of new life. Our little boy had blonde hair and blue eyes. Just like his mother. Zara, our only daughter, was a complete surprise. She was born just before my 40th birthday. Karone was only 37. We were such proud parents. We went to every recital, soccer game and dentist appointment. We loved our children and we always made sure that they knew it. We didn't want them to have childhoods like we had.

Zara and Karone had such a special bond. I was often jealous of their relationship. I wanted Zara to be Daddy's little girl but she had something else in mind. Karone took Zara everywhere when she was little. To work, to visit our friends, and to the store. Their close bond made Karone so happy. But even Zara couldn't save her from that terrible disease. I could not save her either. And she died. Just before her 48th birthday.

_A/N: Hope this was better than the last one!_


End file.
